zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dolores Umbridge
Profesor Dolores Jane Umbridge to jedna z dwóch głównych antagonistów (wraz z Lordem Voldemortem) występujących w książce z 2003 roku Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa oraz jego adaptacji filmowej oraz jako pomniejsza, lecz kluczowa antagonistka w książce Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci podobnie jak w jej dwu częściowym filmie o tej samej nazwie. Dolores to pracownica Ministerstwa Magii gdzie pełniła funkcję Starszej Podsekretarz Ministra Magii pod rządami trzech Ministrów: Korneliusza Knota, Rufusa Scrimgeour'a oraz Piusa Thicknesse'a. W roku 1995, Umbridge została przysłana do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, jako nauczycielka Obrony Przed Czarną Magią gdzie później została mianowana, jako Wysoki Inkwizytor Hogwartu aż w końcu przez pewien czas Dyrektorką Szkoły zastępując Albusa Dumbledore'a. To wszystko było jedynie planem Korneliusza Konta, aby utrzymać całą szkołę oraz Harry'ego Pottera pod kontrolą ministerstwa oraz zaprzestać rozprzestrzenianie informacji o tym, że Lord Voldemort powrócił. Pod koniec roku szkolnego w 1996 roku, Dolores, po porwaniu przez centaury w Zakazanym Lesie została usunięta ze szkoły, kiedy okazało się, że Voldemort powrócił i przypuścił atak na ministerstwo. W ostatniej części pojawia się, jako pomniejsza antagonistka, pracująca, jako sędzia po przejęciu władzy nad ministerstwem przez Voldemorta. W filmach w rolę Dolores Umbridge wcieliła się Imelda Staunton. W polskiej wersji językowej, głosu użyczyła jej Ewa Wencel. Osobowość Dolores Umbridge to bardzo ambitna ale i okrutna, niemoralna, manipulacyjna i sadystyczna kobieta, która posiada o sobie bardzo wysoką opinię i domniemanie. Najwyraźniej wierzy, że sama stoi ponad prawem, ponieważ kazała Harry'emu jak i całej Gwardii Dumbledore'a używać Krwawego Pióra (czyli narzędzia tortur jej własnego pomysłu, które sprawiało, że użytkownik pisał własną krwią co zostawiało na ręce ranę układającą się w to co napisał). Chciała nawet użyć Klątwy Cruciatus na Harrym pomimo tego iż jest nastolatkiem oraz jest nielegalna w użyciu. Na protest Hermiony, Dolores wytłumaczyła się, że "Czego Korneliusz nie zobaczy to go nie zaboli". Kiedy została powołana na stanowisko sędziego rejestrującego Mugoli, Dolores stała się jeszcze bardziej brutalna i skorumpowana; uwięziła wielu czarodziejów Mugolskiego pochodzenia z powodu absurdalnych i skandalicznych oskarżeń wraz z jej uprzedzeniami gdyż uważała iż czarownice i czarodzieje Mugolskiego pochodzenia ukradli różdżki tym o czystej krwi. Pomimo bycia nauczycielką w Hogwarcie, Dolores otwarcie stwierdziła, że nienawidzi dzieci i z tego powodu z wielką radością dawała barbarzyńskie kary uczniom za jakiekolwiek nieposłuszeństwo. Gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że Harry i Hermiona oszukali ją po zaprowadzeniu do Zakazanego Lasu, Dolores wykrzyczała im, że "Ja naprawdę nienawidzę dzieci.". Gdy została Wielkim Inkwizytorem Hogwartu, Dolores wprowadzała coraz to nowe bestialskie dekrety i zakazy, które wszyscy uczniowie mieli przestrzegać. Dla przykładu, jeden z dekretów głosił, że chłopcy nie mogą zbliżać się do dziewcząt na bliską odległość a innym razem podczas przechodzenia przez korytarz, szybko rozdzieliła całującą się parę za pomocą różdżki. Umbridge to też niesamowicie uprzedzona i niesprawiedliwa kobieta, gdyż wierzyła, że mieszańcy, tacy jak Hagrid oraz czarodzieje półkrwi i Mugolskiego pochodzenia są gorszego sortu i karała ich w brutalny sposób zarejestrować w komisji rejestracyjnej Ministerstwa Magii pod faszystowskimi rządami Lorda Voldemorta. Umbridge jest też nietolerancyjna i ksenofobiczna w stosunku do mieszańców. Z tego powodu, jej ton podczas rozmów z gajowym Hagridem był chłodny i bezczelny oraz antagonizowała go tylko dlatego, że jest pół-olbrzymem. W trakcie spotkania z Centaurami w Zakazanym Lesie mówiła do nich w sposób obraźliwy i lekceważący co doprowadziło do ataku na nią. Dolores w stosunku do innych nauczycieli w Hogwarcie była bardzo protekcjonalna i pogardliwa. Odważyła się przerwać przemowę powitalną dyrektora Albusa Dumbledore'a za pomocą swojego fałszywego kaszlnięcia. Później zrobiła to samo w stosunku do Profesor Minerwy McGonagall. Inni nauczyciele również odczuli jej pogardę tak jak profesor Flitwick gdy ta zmierzyła jego wzrost za pomocą miarki kpiąc z jego niskiego wzrostu. Jednak nauczycielką w stosunku do której Umbridge nie miała żadnego szacunku i odnosiła się pogardliwie, była nauczycielka Wróżbiarstwa, Profesor Sybilla Trelawney. Umbridge kazała jej coś przepowiedzieć na co Profesor Trelawney odpowiedziała, że nie można wróżyć na zawołanie. Gdy Umbridge niezadowolona kierowała się w stronę drzwi, Profesor Trelawney powiedziała, że jest w "wielkim niebezpieczeństwie" na co Umbridge odpowiedziała, "dobrze". Umbridge jest też nieuczciwym kłamcą. Jak zostało wspomniane wcześniej, niemalże użyła zaklęcia niewybaczalnego na Harrym i nie powiedziałaby o tym samemu ministrowi. A po tym gdy zdobyła naszyjnik Salazara Slytherina, który był Horkruksem, kłamała, że należał do jej rodziny przez wiele pokoleń. Dolores starała się zakryć swoje szaleństwo poprzez maskę uroczej i miłej postawy, gdyż ubierała się i mówiła jak czyjaś babcia; sama autorka książek, J.K. Rowling opisała jej zachowanie i osobowość jako "zatruty miód". Zawsze nosiła czarną dekoracyjną kokardkę na głowie (tylko w książkach), ubierała się wyłącznie w ubrania koloru różowego, przystroiła cały swój gabinet w ministerstwie i szkole w talerzyki z kotami (chociaż mimo iż lubiła koty, bardziej odpowiadały jej zdjęcia z kotami gdyż uważała, że prawdziwe zwierzę jest zbyt kłopotliwe) i uwielbia pić herbatę zajadając ciastka lub inne słodycze. Gdy Harry po raz pierwszy zobaczył ją w gabinecie, opisał ją jako wielką ropuchę. Nawet jeśli było to oczywiste, że Umbridge była zła, ciągle nosiła swoją maskę dobroci co pokazywało jakim tak naprawdę jest potworem. Pomimo bycia złą, Umbridge jest dobrą przyjaciółką ministra Korneliusza Knota, gdyż często zwraca się do niego po imieniu a sam Knot wysłał ją do kontrolowania Hogwartu. Jednak nawet to nie powstrzymałoby Umbridge przed kłamaniem Korneliuszowi w żywe oczy gdy użyłaby klątwy Cruciatus na Harrym. Kolejnym podobieństwem pomiędzy Korneliuszem i Dolores jest to, że oboje mieli paranoję na punkcie tego, że Dumbledore zbierał sekretną gwardię i broń po to aby zniszczyć Ministerstwo Magii. Jednak Dolores była o wiele brutalniejsza w pogoni za odpowiedziami gdy została profesorem od Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, gdyż zakazała uczniom używać jakichkolwiek zaklęć podczas zajęć gdyż wierzyła, że to tylko będzie rozbudowywać Gwardię Dumbledore'a. Dolores będąc sadystyczną i zimną kobietą bardzo rzadko podnosiła głos lub traciła panowanie na sobą co pozwoliło jej utrzymywać postawę osoby spokojnej i opanowanej. Podczas rozmów, jej głos brzmiał na bardzo zrelaksowany i rzadko ukazywał jakiekolwiek emocje poza złowieszczym uśmiechem gdy kazała Harry'emu używać Krwawego Pióra. Umbridge była w stanie stracić panowanie nad sobą, ale bardzo rzadko. Pokazano to było gdy nawrzeszczała na Harry'ego Pottera za twierdzenie, że Lord Voldemort powrócił a dużo później w fabule uderzyła go w twarz po tym gdy znalazła go próbującego użyć jej kominka w jej biurze. Gdy została porwana przez Centaury w głąb Zakazanego Lasu, krzyczała bardzo głośno ze strachu. Pomimo faktu, że nie ma dużej siły fizycznej, Umbridge jest bardzo inteligentną kobietą ponieważ już w wieku dziewiętnastu lat została zatrudniona w Biurze Niewłaściwego Użycia Magii a w wieku trzydziestu lat została szefową całego biura. Dolores ma dużą charyzmę i z łatwością potrafi przekonywać innych a nawet nimi manipulować, ponieważ zdołała przekonać dwóch Dementorów aby ci zaatakowali Harry'ego i jego kuzyna Dudleya co tylko podkreślało jej bezwzględność. Jednak pomimo inteligencji, Umbridge była bardzo łatwowierna a czasem niewyrafinowana ponieważ bardzo łatwo uwierzyła w oszustwo Hermiony co doprowadziło ją do porwania przez Centaury w Zakazanym Lesie. Ale to co sprawia, że Umbridge jest gorsza od Śmierciożerców jest to, że jest nienormalnie samolubna i zarozumiała. Jak zostało wcześniej wspomniane, kazała Harry'emu pisać swoją własną krwią za pomocą Krwawego Pióra co spowodowało ranę na dłoni. Po tym jak chłopak napisał zdanie "Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw", Dolores zimno odpowiedziała mu "Ponieważ czujesz, w głębi serca, że zasługujesz na swoją karę. Prawda, panie Potter?". Jednak kara ta była zbyt surowa gdyż Harry powiedział wyłącznie o jedno słowo za dużo i nie zasłużył na tak potworną karę. Umbridge zawsze była rządna władzy prawie, że do stopnia niemoralności a to że była na wysokim stanowisku urzędniczym tylko pomagało jej w pogoni za sukcesem. Uczniowie, którzy przymilali się jej i stawali za nią murem mieli o wiele większe korzyści dzięki jej autorytetowi i władzy tak jak w przypadku Draco Malfoy'a. Wydała także mnóstwo sadystycznych i okrutnych kar wobec uczniów tylko po to aby wszyscy się jej bali. To pokazuje, że Dolores nie chce być respektowana tylko chce by budziła strach w oczach innych. Sam respekt stanowiłby fakt, że jest na równi z innymi kiedy ona zawsze chciała być ponad wszystkimi. Nawet w wieku szkolnym, Umbridge nie posiadała żadnych oznak etycznych co uwidaczniał rozmiar jej różdżki a nie jej wzrost. Biografia Umbridge urodziła się jako czarownica pół-krwi i była pierwszym dzieckiem czarodzieja Orforda Umbridge oraz Mugolki Ellen Cracknell a jej młodszy brat był Charłakiem. Pod wpływem ojca, Dolores zaczęła gardzić swoją matką Mugolką jak i bratem Charłakiem, uważając, że są gorsi od niej i jej ojca przez co oboje znęcali się nad nimi. Ellen jak i jej syn szybko powrócili do świata Mugoli odcinając kontakty z Dolores i Orfordem. W wieku jedenastu lat, Dolores zakupiła swoją nienaturalnie krótką różdżkę na Ulicy Pokątnej w sklepie Ollivanderów. Według Garricka Ollivandera, nienaturalnie krótkie różdżki wybierają ci, których charakter moralny został zahamowany a niżeli fakt, że są niscy w budowie ciała. Umbridge uczęszczała do Szkoły Magii i Czarnoksięstwa Hogwart gdzie została przydzielona do Slytherinu. Po ukończeniu nauki w Hogwarcie, Umbridge zatrudniła się w Brytyjskim Ministerstwie Magii gdzie bardzo szybko osiągała coraz wyższe oraz wpływowe pozycje. W wieku 17 lat, rozpoczęła staż w Biurze Niewłaściwego Użycia Magii a w wieku 30 lat została jego Przewodniczącą dzięki bezwzględnym taktykom oraz despotycznym zdolnościom przywódczym, które skutecznie maskowała swoim uroczym zachowaniem. Warto wspomnieć, że dzięki władzy zdołała wyrzucić swojego ojca z pracy jednocześnie ucinając z nim wszelkie kontakty a nawet posunęła się do tego, że zaprzeczała, że jest z nim spokrewniona i zaznaczając, że jest czarownicą czystej krwi. Później została Starszym Podsekretarzem Ministra Magii gdzie zasiadała w Wizengamocie. Przejęcie Władzy w Hogwarcie W serii, Umbridge po raz pierwszy pojawia się podczas przesłuchania Harry'ego Pottera z powodu użycia przez niego magii w obecności Mugola (czyli niemagicznych ludzi). Harry użył zaklęcia Patronusa aby obronić siebie jak i swojego kuzyna Dudleya przed dwoma Dementorami. Różni członkowie Ministerstwa tacy jak Knot oraz Umbridge, stwierdzili, że obecność Dementorów na Privet Drive nie była możliwa gdyż są oni pod całkowitą kontrolą ministerstwa. Dumbledore, który był w roli świadka na obronę Harry'ego stwierdził fakt, że Mroczny Pan powrócił i to mogło być skutkiem wydarzeń, na co Knot stanowczo stwierdził, że Lord Voldemort nie mógł powrócić (ponieważ to spowodowałoby, że Ministerstwo musiałoby stawić czoła zagrożeniu, które ostatnim razem zdarzyło się 14 lat temu) oraz nalegał aby Harry został skazany. Później okazało się, że to Umbridge wysłała Dementorów na Harry'ego do jego likwidacji po to aby nie mógł mówić, że Lord Voldemort powrócił co było przeciwne oficjalnemu stwierdzeniu Ministerstwa, że Mroczny Pan został zniszczony. Jednak dzięki perswazji Albusa Dumbledora oraz drugiego świadka Arabelli Figg, większość członków Wizengamocie - nie wliczając Umbridge - była za oczyszczeniem Harry'ego ze wszelkich oskarżeń. Kiedy Harry Potter rozpoczął piąty rok nauki w Hogwarcie, z zaniepokojeniem odkrył, że Umbridge została przysłana do szkoły jako nauczycielka Obrony Przed Czarną Magią przez Ministra (oraz z tego powodu, że nikt nie był zainteresowany tą posadą). Przez całą historię stawało się to jasne, że Ministerstwo Magii zaczęło mieszać się w sprawy Hogwartu poprzez Umbridge, która zademonstrowała to poprzez przerwanie Dumbledorowi tradycyjnej mowy powitalnej dyrektora. Później podczas roku szkolnego, Umbridge została mianowana jako Wielka Inkwizytor Hogwartu przez samego Knota, po to aby zwalczać, jak zostało to przez niego nazwane, wysoce spadające standardy w Hogwarcie. Jednak w rzeczywistości, była to tylko i wyłącznie kolejna próba Ministerstwa aby obalić Albusa Dumbledore'a ze stanowiska dyrektora aby móc przejąć kontrolę nad szkołą, gdyż wierzyli, że Dumbledore dolewał oliwy do ognia poprzez twierdzenie, że Voldemort powrócił i używał szkoły jako miejsce treningowe oraz rekrutacyjne. Nowa pozycja w szkole pozwoliła Umbridge zdetronizować Dyrektora szkoły pod wieloma względami, gdyż mogła karać uczniów, tworzyć i wdrażać nowe zasady a nawet zwalniać nauczycieli. Jednak zwalnianie nauczycieli nie było przemyślane z korzyścią dla uczniów, tylko po to aby Umbridge mogła zwolnić tych nauczycieli, którzy byli bardziej lojalni wobec Dumbledore'a a niżeli Ministerstwa. Koniec końców, Umbridge przychodziła na inspekcję na lekcje każdego nauczyciela w Hogwarcie (często ich przy tym wyśmiewając jak w przypadku Severusa Snape'a lub Filiusa Flitwicka), ale nie była w stanie znaleźć u nich jakichkolwiek wad w procesie nauczania. Udało jej się jednak zwolnić Profesor Sybillę Trelawney z posady nauczycielki wróżbiarstwa, jednak dzięki interwencji Dumbledore'a, profesor Trelawney mogła zostać w zamku (ponieważ Umbridge nie miała na tyle władzy by wyrzucać nauczycieli z zamku). W książce zostało wyjaśnione, że Dumbledore'a upewnił się, że Trelawney została w zamku dla własnego bezpieczeństwa, a centaur Firenzo zajął jej miejsce jako nauczyciel co rozwścieczyło Umbridge gdyż nienawidziła mieszańców oraz tych, którzy potrafili ją przechytrzyć. W filmie, Dumbledore powiedział Dolores, że to on ma władzę na tym kto powinien opuścić zamek a kto nie, na co Umbridge odpowiedziała "Jeszcze." Gwardia Dumbledore'a i Walka z Umbridge Od samego początku gdy Dolores Umbridge zawitała w Hogwarcie, Harry Potter był na jej celowniku. Z powodu bezpodstawnych stwierdzeń Rity Skeeter z zeszłego roku (na temat jego "niestabilnego zdrowia psychicznego") oraz jego twierdzeń, że Voldemort powrócił, Knot jak i reszta Ministerstwa byli przekonani, że Harry jest zwykłym szaleńcem, który uwielbia tworzyć historie wyssane z palca aby pozostać sławnym. Będąc lojalną wobec Knota, Umbridge została wysłana do Hogwartu aby powstrzymać rozprzestrzenianie się tych "ohydnych historyjek przyciągających uwagę" oraz ukarać tych, którzy wspierali Harry'ego lub byli niepewni wobec zapewnień Ministerstwa i jeśli było to konieczne, znaleźć sposób na wyrzucenie Harry'ego ze szkoły na stałe. Poprzez cały rok w Hogwarcie, Umbridge uwielbiała pastwić się i uprzykrzać życie Harry'emu oraz innym uczniom po to aby pozbawiać ich jakichkolwiek przyjemności z życia w szkole. Kiedy Harry powiedział na głos w klasie podczas pierwszych zajęć z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią na piątym roku, Umbridge natychmiastowo dała mu szlaban i zmusiła go do napisania słów "Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw" za pomocą Krwawego Pióra, które pozostawiło na jego ręce ranę, która nigdy się nie zagoiła. Celowo opóźniała przywrócenie Drużyn Quidditcha (za wyjątkiem drużyny Slytherinu, których widocznie faworyzowała) a kiedy Harry, Fred i George wdali się w bójkę z Malfoyem i Crabbem, Umbridge skonfiskowała im miotły. Ostatecznie, kiedy Harry dał wywiad w Hogsmeade na temat tego co widział w noc powrotu Voldemorta, Umbridge zakazała mu odwiedzania wioski do końca roku oraz dała mu kolejny szlaban. Mimo iż większość jej działań było wymierzonych w Harry'ego, w książce istnieje wzmianka, że karała w podobny sposób innych uczniów (ponieważ ręka Lee Jordana w pewnym momencie mocno krwawiła) to w filmie jest to dobitnie pokazane gdyż kazała całej Gwardii Dumbledore'a pisać na pergaminie używając Krwawych Piór, a w innej scenie pierwszoroczny chłopiec płakał po przejściu przez ten proces. Jedyne co Umbridge miała na swoje usprawiedliwienie to powiedzenie, że "Niegrzeczne dzieci zasługują na bycie ukaranym." Jej działania i akcje spowodowały, że całe grono nauczycielskie jak i uczniowie zaczęli jej się sprzeciwiać, z wyjątkiem Ślizgonów (lub tylko grupę Malfoy'a), którzy mieli z tego korzyści oraz woźnego Argusa Filcha. W akcie desperacji, Harry i wielu innych uczniów postanowiło utworzyć tajną organizację uczniowską nazwaną "Gwardią Dumbledore'a" aby polepszyć umiejętności pojedynkowania się oraz zaklęć obronnych gdyż Umbridge zakazała używania magii podczas zajęć. Umbridge zdawała sobie sprawę z istnienia stowarzyszenia, ale dzięki skutecznym metodom ukrywania się, Dolores nie była w stanie ich zlokalizować. Koniec końców, przyjaciółka Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe zdradziła całą grupę (z powodu obawy, że Umbridge zwolni jej matkę pracującą w Ministerstwie) ujawniając ich lokalizację w Pokoju Życzeń. Przyłapując ich na gorącym uczynku, Umbridge przyprowadziła Harry'ego oraz listę członków do gabinetu dyrektora, gdzie czekali na nich Dumbledore, Aurorzy, Knot, Percy Weasley oraz Profesor McGonagall. Po tym jak Dumbledore fałszywie przyznał się do utworzenia organizacji, Knot nakazał natychmiast zesłać Albusa do Azkabanu na proces. Jednak kiedy Dumbledore uciekł, Umbridge natychmiastowo została mianowana na dyrektorkę szkoły gdzie wdrażała poważne kary studentom, którzy byli podejrzewani o udział w sekretnych organizacjach. Utworzyła również specjalną grupę, Brygadę Inkwizycyjną złożoną z lojalnych uczniów ze Slytherinu. Odstawienie od Władzy Pomimo nowo nabytej władzy oraz pozycji, sprawy dla Umbridge zaczęły komplikować się jeszcze bardziej. Od tego momentu, wielu uczniów w Hogwarcie zaczęło podejrzewać, że oskarżenia wobec Harry'ego są fałszywe i bezpodstawne co spowodowało, że po cichu zaczęli go wspierać w walce z Ministerstwem. Z powodu braku Dumbledore'a uczniowie wraz z Poltergeistem Irytkiem, zaczęli sabotować działania Umbridge i robili wszystko aby życie Umbridge w Hogwarcie było prawdziwą udręką. Dolores szybko musiała stawić czoło wynalazkom Freda i George'a, została zaatakowana przez Niuchacza w swoim biurze podczas dwóch różnych okazji (które zostały tam wprowadzone przez Lee Jordana) oraz musiała często radzić sobie z psikusami Irytka. Za wyjątkiem woźnego Argusa Filcha, nauczyciele nie robili absolutnie nic aby jej pomóc. Wtedy też Umbridge chciała aresztować Hagrida przez Aurorów za jego lojalność wobec Dumbledore'a. Wysłała za nim grupę aby ci go pojmać w środku nocy ale grupa została pobita przez Hagrida, któremu udało się uciec i schować przed poszukiwaniami. Kiedy Harry Potter miał proroczy sen ukazujący Voldemorta torturującego Syriusza Blacka, chłopiec włamał się do gabinetu Umbridge aby skontaktować się z Syriuszem używając do tego kominka w gabinecie Umbridge. Jednak z powodu niefortunnych zdarzeń został przyłapany (z powodu tego iż kot na talerzyku powiadomił Umbridge) a jego przyjaciele zaciągnięci siłą do gabinetu Umbridge w celu przesłuchań. Kiedy Harry odmówił współpracy, Umbridge powiedziała mu, że zmusi go do wyjawienia prawdy. Dolores kazała Severusowi Snape'owi przynieść eliksir prawdy czyli Vertiaserum jednak ten odmówił mówiąc jej, że zużyła cały zapas a zrobienie nowego zajmie miesiąc. Wtedy Umbridge postanowiła wziąć sprawy we własne ręce i postanowiła użyć klątwy Cruciatus na Harrym na oczach jego przyjaciół pomimo tego iż Harry był nastolatkiem i była ona nielegalna w użyciu. Kiedy Hermiona powiedziała, że używanie tej klątwy jest nielegalne, Umbridge odpowiedziała jej "Czego Korneliusz nie zobaczy, to go nie zaboli.". W książce, Umbridge dodatkowo ujawniła, że celowo wysłała dwóch Dementorów do zaatakowania Harry'ego zeszłego lata dodając, że była jedyną która podjęła jakiekolwiek akcje kiedy inni pracownicy Ministerstwa nie robili nic a jedynie "bali się cię jakoś uciszyć - skompromitować". Jednak zanim była w stanie użyć na nim klątwy, Hermiona Granger powstrzymała ją mówiąc jej o "sekretnej broni" Dumbledore'a (która nie istniała) i skutecznie udało jej się oszukać Umbridge aby poszła za nimi do miejsca ukrycia tejże "broni". Hermiona wraz z Harrym zaprowadzili ją do Zakazanego Lasu czyli miejsca do którego nie wolno iść w nocy bez przewodnika. Właśnie wtedy, Centaury zwróciły na nich uwagę - a w książce dodatkowo było to celowe ze strony Hermiony podczas gdy w filmie był to czysty przypadek kiedy Umbridge zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że została oszukana. W obydwu przypadkach, Umbridge obraziła Centaury w bardzo pogardliwy sposób, co spowodowało, że te uprowadziły ją i porwały w głąb Zakazanego Lasu. W filmie, Harry'emu udało się doczekać nieco opóźnionej zemsty na Umbridge, kiedy ta powiedziała mu by ten im powiedział, że ona chciała dla wszystkich dobrze, na co Harry pogardliwie odpowiedział, "Przepraszam Pani Profesor, ale nie wolno mi opowiadać kłamstw." Nie jest wiadome co Centaury zrobiły Dolores po tym jak ją porwały w głąb Zakazanego Lasu, jednak wiadome jest, że to wydarzenie pozostawiło w jej psychice ogromną traumę. Podczas jej niewoli, Ministerstwo dowiedziało się, że Harry i Dumbledore przez cały czas mówili prawdę kiedy kilkoro wysokich rangą urzędników (wraz z Kontem) weszli do głównego atrium Ministerstwa i zobaczyli Voldemorta na własne oczy. Dzięki temu odkryciu, Ministerstwo przestało mieszać się w sprawy Hogwartu. Sama Umbridge została uratowana następnego dnia przez przywróconego Albusa dlatego szybko została odsunięta od władzy w Hogwarcie. Z tego powodu jej wszystkie dekrety zostały anulowane. Dolores opuściła zamek dzień przed ucztą pożegnalną. Próbowała po cichu wyjść z zamku ale wpadła na Irytka, który wraz z innymi uczniami przegonili ją z zamku. To było jej ostatnie pojawienie w piątej książce. Książę Półkrwi Umbridge pojawiła się tylko i wyłącznie w ostatnim rozdziale szóstego tomu Księcia Półkrwi, gdzie uczestniczyła wraz z innymi urzędnikami w pogrzebie Albusa Dumbledora. Harry zauważył, że była przerażona obecnością Firenze'a ale nie była jakoś szczególnie przybita śmiercią Dumbledore'a. To było jej jedyne wystąpienie fizyczne. Została jednak wspomniana wiele razy podczas różnych okazji i było widoczne, że Harry wciąż czuł do niej złość z powodu tego co się stało na jego piątym roku. Podczas spotkania Harry'ego z Rufusem Scrimgeour’em, (który zastąpił Korneliusza Knota na stanowisku Ministra Magii po tym gdy został odwołany ze stanowiska) podczas Świąt Bożego Narodzenia w 1996 roku, Minister ujawnił, że pomimo wszystkiego czego się dopuściła, Umbridge powróciła na swoją pozycję Starszej Podsekretarz oraz wspomniała Ministrowi o planach Harry'ego w zostaniu Aurorem. Scrimgeour chciał użyć Harry'ego jako przykładu, że Ministerstwo robi wszystko co do nich należy aby walczyć z Voldemortem co nie było prawdą. Jednak Harry nazwał go hipokrytą wytykając mu, że Ministerstwo było dalekie od pomagania kiedy próbował powiedzieć wszystkim, że Voldemort powrócił oraz pokazał rany na swojej dłoni kiedy Umbridge kazała mu pisać Krwawym Piórem. Harry tak jak i wielu jego przyjaciół czuł, że Ministerstwo ma wielki tupet prosząc go o pomoc po tym wszystkim co mu zrobili. Nie jest wiadome w jaki sposób Umbridge była w stanie powrócić na swoje stanowisko w Ministerstwie, ukazując jej mroczną stronę w Szkole Magii i Czarnoksięstwa Hogwart. Jednak możliwe jest, że Ministerstwo nie było świadome tego czego się dopuściła a z powodu bycia w stanie wojny, nie mieli czasu na dokładne zbadanie sprawy. Z innej strony, biorąc pod uwagę jaj naturę manipulatorki, Umbridge po prostu skłamała; z pewnością mówiła wszystkim, że robiła to co kazał jej Knot jednocześnie oddalając od siebie zarzuty. Insygnia Śmierci i Późniejsze Życie Jej rola w ostatniej książce i filmie jest o wiele krótsza i jest wyłącznie ważna wtedy kiedy Harry, Ron i Hermiona podszywają się pod pracowników Ministerstwa aby wejść do Ministerstwa i ukraść medalion, który nosiła Umbridge a jednocześnie okazał się być jednym z Horkruksów Voldemorta. Umbridge weszła w posiadanie medalionu od Mundungusa Fletchera, biorąc go jako łapówkę po tym jak widziała go sprzedającego kradzione towary. Podczas krótkiej wizyty Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony w Ministerstwie, stało się jasne, że Umbridge sprzymierzyła się ze Śmierciożercami i pracowała z nimi w celu torturowania i więżenia niewinnych Mugoli i Czarodziejów Mugolskiego Pochodzenia. Została przewodniczącą Komisji Rejestracji Mugolaków oraz zawiesiła w swoim gabinecie wielki plakat gończy z Harrym Potterem z dopiskiem "Ukarać" zaznaczając jej nienawiść wobec Harry'ego. Umbridge przez przypadek pokrzyżowała plan, Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony poprzez zabranie zamaskowanej Hermiony do sali sądowej by ta była jej asystentką. Kiedy później Harry przybył do sali sądowej aby uratować Hermionę, zobaczył Umbridge przymierzającą się do skazania na Azkaban kolejnej czarownicy Mugolskiego pochodzenia oraz odkrył, że to Umbridge nosi medalion którego szukali. Aby całe przesłuchanie było jak najmniej przyjemne dla ofiar, Umbridge chciała aby podczas przesłuchań byli obecni Dementorzy, chociaż ona, Yaxley oraz Hermiona byli chronieni dzięki jej kociemu Patronusowi. Kiedy Harry podszedł do jej biurka, Umbridge zaczęła bezdusznie przesłuchiwać Panią Cattermole żądając od niej informacji komu ukradła różdżkę. Wydarzenia jakie potem nastąpiły różnią się w wersji książkowej i filmowej: *W książce kiedy zostaje zapytana przez Hermionę o medalion, Umbridge twierdzi, że należy od do jej rodziny od wielu pokoleń wzmacniając jej własne twierdzenia o tym, że jej czarownicą czystej krwi. Harry jest wściekły słysząc to, wiedząc o prawdziwym pochodzeniu medalionu, a dodatkowo jego gniew jest wzmocniony tym, że Umbridge dwa lata temu ukarała go za "kłamanie". Ukryty pod peleryną niewitką, Harry oszołomił Umbridge a następnie Yaxleya. Hermiona następnie utworzyła kopię medalionu i podmieniła go zabierając jednocześnie ten prawdziwy. *W filmie, Harry w przebraniu Alberta Runcorna wszedł do sali sądowej wraz z Ronem, który przebrał się za męża Pani Cattermole czyli Reginalda. Udając, że przyprowadził go na przesłuchanie, Harry zauważył medalion na szyi Dolores podczas gdy ona zaczęła przesłuchiwanie Pani Cattermole. Kiedy Umbridge uznała, że kłamie mówiąc, że różdżki wybierają jedynie czarodziejów czystej krwi, Harry wyciągnął różdżkę a to zwróciło uwagę Umbridge. Ku jej zdenerwowaniu, Harry otwarcie powiedział, że ona sama kłamie mówiąc, że "nie wolno opowiadać kłamstw" po czym ogłuszył Umbridge za pomocą czaru podczas gdy Ron załatwił Yaxleya pozwalając Hermionie na zabranie medalionu. W obydwóch przypadkach, Patronus kot Dolores zniknął i Dementorzy podążyli za bohaterami. Jednak Harry, Ron, Hermiona zdołali uciec zabierając Horkruks ze sobą i przy okazji ratując Panią Cattermole oraz wielu innych niewinnych czarodziejów Mugolskiego pochodzenia od przesłuchań u Umbridge. Zapewne chwilę po ucieczce bohaterów, Umbridge odzyskała przytomność ale nie była świadoma tego co się stało z medalionem. To było jej ostatnie pojawienie się w książce i filmie. Nie jest wiadome co zrobiła Umbridge po tym zdarzeniu w Ministerstwie ale najprawdopodobniej dalej uczestniczyła w ustanawianiu nowego reżimu oraz dyskryminacji wobec czarodziejów Mugolskiego pochodzenia. Po pokonaniu Voldemorta w Bitwie o Hogwart, wszystkie złośliwe i okrutne działania Umbridge ujrzały światło dzienne. Po śmierci Voldemorta, nowo powołany Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt zainicjował oczyszczenie całego Ministerstwa z propagandy związanej z wyższością czystej krwi oraz zaprowadził pod sąd wszystkich Śmierciożerców oraz czarodziejów, którzy popierali propagandę. Komisja Rejestracji Mugolaków została rozwiązana a ocalałe ofiary zostały uwolnione z Azkabanu a sama Umbridge została zatrzymana. Postawiono jej zarzuty wobec ludzkości podczas Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejów przez co została postawiona przed Wizengamotem. Dowody wobec niej były niepodważalne a dodatkowo nie wszyscy czarodzieje Mugolskiego pochodzenia zesłani do Azkabanu przeżyli to doświadczenie. Z tego powodu Umbridge została uznana winną zarzucanych jej czynów przez co została skazana na dożywotni pobyt w Azkabanie, czyli miejsca do którego zsyłała wielu niewinnych czarodziejów. W 2018 roku, Scorpius Malfoy i Albus Potter nieświadomie zmienili historię w której Voldemort wygrał Drugą Wojnę Czarodziejów. W tej alternatywnej rzeczywistości, Umbridge została przywrócona na stanowisko Dyrektorki Hogwartu, była gorliwą zwolenniczką Voldemora i cieszyła się z tego, że Harry Potter nie żyje. Scorpiusowi udało się naprawić swój błąd co sprawiło, że pierwotny los Umbridge został przywrócony. Oznaczona jako patologiczny kłamca oraz gardzona przez społeczeństwo czarodziejów, Dolores Jane Umbridge pozostała zamknięta w Azkabanie do końca życia. Cytaty Galeria Ciekawostki *Dolores Umbridge jest uważana przez fanów za jedną z najbardziej znienawidzonych postaci w serii Harry Potter (często nawet przewyższa Voldemorta i Bellatrix.) Mimo iż nigdy nie należała do Śmierciożerców Voldemorta, godzi się na sojusz przynajmniej z dwoma z nich, Lucjuszem Malfoy'em oraz Yaxley'em. Nie miała żadnych oporów jeśli chodzi o pracowanie w Ministerstwie opanowanym przez Śmierciożerców oraz zgadzała się zsyłać czarodziejów mugolskiego pochodzenia do Azkabanu. Jak zostało też to wspomniana, jej ostre metody nauczania, okrutna natura oraz sam fakt, że nienawidzi dzieci sprawiają, że wystaje poza tłum. en:Dolores Umbridge Kategoria:Czyste Zło Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Związani z magią Kategoria:Skorumpowani urzędnicy Kategoria:Harry Potter Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Fantasy Kategoria:Książkowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Oprawcy Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Żądni władzy Kategoria:Mający władzę Kategoria:Uwięzieni Kategoria:Egzekutorzy Kategoria:Mający urojenia Kategoria:Hipokryci Kategoria:Okrutni wobec zwierząt Kategoria:Tchórze Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Ksenofobi Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Uzurpatorzy Kategoria:Wyrafinowani Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Terroryści Kategoria:Oportuniści Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Propagandyści Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Manipulatorzy Kategoria:Ekstrawaganccy Kategoria:Dyscyplinarni Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Bez akcji Kategoria:Bez skrupułów Kategoria:Egoiści Kategoria:Tyrani Kategoria:Okaleczyciele Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Mizantropi Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Znęcający się psychicznie Kategoria:Strażnicy Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Paranoicy Kategoria:Prawa ręka Kategoria:Nie tolerujący porażki Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Pionki Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Słabi Kategoria:Inteligentni Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Zło konieczne Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Seryjni mordercy Kategoria:Mistrzowie bohatera Kategoria:Nauczyciele Kategoria:Rodzeństwo Kategoria:Podżegacze Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Live Action Kategoria:Gnębiciele Kategoria:Mistrzowie mowy